


Pattern Recognition

by agape_eternal



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M, Phlochte - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agape_eternal/pseuds/agape_eternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's had a lot of time to learn the way Ryan operates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pattern Recognition

Michael knows when he calls, Ryan will let it ring twice before he answers. He knows Ryan will stand on the other side of his door and wait before he opens it, trying to contain, for whatever reason, his excitement at Michael’s return. 

He knows Ryan’s cheeks will flush after the first kiss and he’ll moan after the first touch.

He knows from the way Ryan moves what he wants and the way he wants it.

He knows from the way Ryan says his name how much he’s missed him. 

He knows from the way Ryan’s breathing when he does something he especially likes. 

He knows from the pressure of Ryan’s thighs around his hips whether he should move or stay. 

Humans are made of Pattern Recognition, the ability to piece together information previously assembled to make perceptions of the current situation. 

Michael’s had a lot of time, three years, to piece together his pattern recognition of Ryan. 

And in the dark of Ryan’s bedroom, the light of the muted TV the only thing on, Michael lifts his hand, staring at the plain titanium band on his finger and smiles. 

The people on TV seem to blur and slow, and time itself slows in the sweetness of this private moment. 

It’s not until Ryan shifts, pulling Michael’s arm down and lacing their fingers that time seems to stop around them. Ryan shifts again, enough to kiss Michael. 

“I love you.”

And Michael smiles, because his previously recorded encounters tell him Ryan’s going to kiss him again.


End file.
